The Furious Dispute : Intro
by GoldstarIV
Summary: Based on the Streets Of Rage games by Sega.


This series "Furious Dispute" is loosly based on the streets of rage universe and takes place during the second game of the series (Shiva is working for Mr.X and Axel and Blaze are now ex cops). This is my first submission to the fan fic site. I really like streets of rage especially part 2 and I thought it would be cool to make a story out of it.. Someone please find the time to review this, constructive critism is greatly appreciated.. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
FURIOUS DISPUTE The start of The Befallen saga  
  
The city was a mess, a combination of twisted drug tales, lonely and emotionless thugs, and the torn down third class tenement buildings. After last years incendent with the three undercover cops and the head crime boss Mr. X everything had seemed to calm down. That is, only in that part of the city. However, they had no idea that as they defeated one evil, another had stepped up on the stark throne to claim what he could of the city while it was inchoate and vulnerable.  
  
It was turning dawn in the city. A red silk color laced unevenly in the sky and highlighted the cityscape, it was the perfect mood for what was once known as a normal day. This town was not known for its conformity though. Thugs equipped with hard chipped wooden bats, refined sharpened knives, and an arsenal of various military use fire arms walked the streets in gangs that ranged from forty to seventy people. It was a scene that scared the typical society away for so long. Many of the thugs were dressed in stolen name brand wear from local shops and homes, while others where covered in rag like torn drapery resembling the poor that walk the streets in search of food. While things pretty much stayed calm in the main part of the city, in the other half things were starting to heat up. Just a couple of blocks away in an old abandoned warehouse a group of thugs who call themselves "The Befallen" have a little fun beating up a young sixteen year old boy who was trying to sell them some watches he had pocketed in his large brown leather overcoat.  
  
"We don't like it when you young ones get into our personal buisness, understand?" The thug points his eyes firmly at the kid who lay beaten on the ground. His grin turns into a sick look of pure evil as he backs up slowly. The kids eyes try to open as the blood from his forehead makes it hard for him to see. The thug rushes foward and boots the kid in his chest with no remorse and only a sick giggle to accompany his actions. The kid makes a shuffle of a sound and his body lies still. His chest pumps up and down to let them know that he isn't dead just yet, they don't plan to finish him off and they just stare pathetically. One of the other thugs turns around towards one of the side doors and begins to walk out, "He's had enough Souji. Lets leave him alone.". Souji was a pityful excuse of a man, born and raised on the principals of a criminal, he has no feelings whatsoever and has a history of anger management problems. Souji hawked up a mouthful of spit and blew it out onto the kids face. The guys turn around and head towards the door, but just as they reach the door a body comes flying in into them knocking them out of order and into the various obstacles that lay around. A shadow encased the gang and when they looked up it was Kenkaid, an ex cop who was fired after being framed by Mr.X for the destruction of the city's police station. He wore a long black leather coat and sported dark shades that covered his strange blue eyes. His dark skin complection reflected his intake on life, dark and without resolution. He stepped in the warehouse and shut the door. The gang knew what they were up against, and many of them pushed themsleves against the opposite wall. Souji brushed his red hair back to his ears and laid a calm smile upon his brutally scarred face. "Well Well. If it isn't the savior of all things weak. Came to claim one of your followers?" Souji stared Kenkaid deeply in the eyes, and was unmoved. He raised a finger and pointed at the boy who lay motionless on the ground, smiling as if he has just won the lottery. Kenkaid was not suprised nor happy about what he was seeing. He raises a hand and removes his glasses from his eyes, revealing the haunting truth of their discoloration. He places his shades into a pocket neatly inside of his open coat pockets that open from the inside and places his hand back at his side. Souji was getting impatient at the time it was taking him to reply, "You gonna say something? Or must me and my boys remove you from our sights?". Kenkaid looked over at the boy and scowled, it angered him to see these punks beat up on this city's untainted youth. And without further hesitation he pulled back and threw his right hand fist into Soujis' face, callapsing him to the ground. Souji held his face with his eyes open and full of fear and aspiration, "Well what are you guys standing there for?! Kill Him!". Soujis' group of thugs hesitated for a short second and proceeded to encircle Kenkaid. He looked around at all their faces and they simply stared back. One decided to break the awkward silence and lunged a crooked fist towards Kenkaid, only to be parried and countered. Kenkaid laid a solid left jab to his ribs and followed up with a right hook to the face, sending the thug into a barrel and onto his back. The other thugs grew infused with morale and followed in the fallen thugs footsteps, making advances toward Kenkaid. He eyes them with a look of survey and lets loose a trove of punches that fly like missles with perfect accuracy. One fist to a thugs face, another to his chest, a fist to another thugs ribs, and another punch to his gut. The two thugs lie beaten on the ground and look to have given up on Kenkaid. Souji looks at his thugs get beaten with a look of disgust. He rises to his feet and makes a fist at Kenkaid screaming insults that would make any normal man want to murder the scoundrel, but Kenkaid was smooth and unmoved. The other thugs engage Kenkaid throwing fist of fury, and everything they got his way. None of them made contact and when the smoke cleared they stood confused as to how he escaped all that punishment and barely moved. Kenkaid was furious now, all his efforts to make them run before he would have to do this were effortless. He seen no better resolution then what he was about to do. He raised a fist and with the other hand began to run and pop his knuckles one at a time. He walked towards the thugs and they made a bigger circle to accomadate the extra room that he had made between them. They began to close in on him and just as they got within arm range from him, his body had started to emit a heavenly glow. **SPECIAL ATTACK: MAC 10** Kenkaid threw his hands into a low fighting position and jumped high into the air, fading away slowly into a thin barrier of nothingness. The thugs are stupified and look around astonished at what they consider a cheap magicians trick. With perfect timing and speed like no mortal, he appeared and ran around the thugs throwing fist at the rate of an automatic gun. The thugs were being thrusted into walls, barrels, and ladders. Fists were crushing ribs and chest bones. It was a total of ten hits to every thug in less than a minute, and every thug was either moaning and groaning in pain on the floor below or lifeless in a dreamy death gaze. Kenkaid floated slowly back onto the ground and assumed his normal stance of calm and collectivness. Souji stood without expression, he knew he could not take Kenkaid, yet he did his best not to show it. He collectively places a smooth smile onto his scar bitten face and muttered "Kenkaid.. Your time has just about come..". Kenkaid just stood and looked at him as he slowly walked around and towards the door on the other side of him. As Souji stood by the door and watched his thugs run without hesitation outside the door, he paused and turned around with an evil half grin that was as scheming as ever. " Kenkaid... Your father would be proud...". Kenkaids eyes gleamed a furious red, thoughts of his father and his childhood had erupted and made his world turn upside down and fade into darkness. Souji disappeared into the cityscape that surrounded the warehouse, and all that was left was Kenkaid a bunch of lifeless bodies and the boy, who was breathing softly as if he was sleeping near the center. Kenkaid slowly walked over to him and picked him up carefully. The boys arms and legs dangled controlessly, pointing mid ways to the ground. Kenkaid sighed and turned towards the door, his expression deep and concerned. He walked with a stride of heroism and faded into the city. 


End file.
